


Blackout

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Benny finds Nina during the blackout and tries to apologize to her
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blackout

“Nina can we talk?”Benny was relieved when he finally found Nina 

The blackout came straight out of nowhere 

People were frantically running around trying to find safe places to go and find their friends loved ones 

“I’m not doing this here with you”Nina rose her voice making it clear she was angry with him 

“If this is about me dismissing you” Benny began to speak 

Nina quickly shut the man down “I can’t believe I ever liked you”

Benny saw her send him a deadly glare “I am a fucking idiot”

“One thing I can agree on”Nina dryly laughed rolling her eyes


End file.
